


When You Grow Up

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: The boys discuss the future.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 20





	When You Grow Up

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Puck asks.

Kurt looks at him with a raised eyebrow, like he’s trying to figure out if it’s a serious question or not. And Puck gets that it’s kind of cheesy and stupid, but whatever. He’s curious.

“I don’t know.” Kurt says.

Puck nudges Kurt with his shoulder. “Sure you do. Everybody knows something they want to be, even if they’re scared to say. Do you wanna do the Broadway thing, like Rachel?”

Kurt shakes his head. “No. Acting isn’t really my thing.”

“All right, so spill.” Puck says, pushing himself up to lean back against the pillows on Kurt’s bed.

“I want to write, I think.” Kurt says softly.

“Like books?”

Kurt shakes his head again. “Journalism. I want to work for Vogue.”

“That’s the fashion one right?” Puck asks, and Kurt smiles like Puck deserves a medal for absorbing this useless nugget of information. “Well that makes sense. You’re always criticising what people wear.”

Kurt swats him with a pillow, but he’s still grinning. “What about you?”

Puck could say he wants to be a musician, which is true. Or that he just wants to get the fuck out of Lima as soon as possible, which is also true. Instead he says the thing he can never tell anyone, since he knows the only responses he’ll ever get are pity or _yeah, right_ eye rolls.

“I want to be a dad. A real one. Not a shitty one like I had.”

Kurt shifts until he’s sitting opposite Puck and he reaches for Puck’s hand, threading their fingers together.

“That makes sense,” Kurt says, smiling when he realises he echoed Puck’s own words.

“Yeah?” Puck is surprised at how shaky his voice sounds. He didn’t realise how much Kurt’s opinion mattered to him until now. “I wanna do it right next time, you know?”

Kurt nods. “Yeah. I do.” 


End file.
